Time and Tide
by Sheen-chan
Summary: This takes place roughly 6 months after "Ebb and Flow" Raizo has started to become established with Mika's help, and their world is starting to get complicated. First: I do not own Ninja Assassin. There would have been so much sexy time it would have got a whole other rating! Second: This story is a little darker then the first. It's 3 long and leaves on a slight cliff hanger.
1. Chapter 1

Mika was in a word frustrated. A deep sigh filled Mika's lungs as she watched the rain from the glass tower that Raizo kept her in. Since leaving her home 6 months ago, she had been subject to some of the best moments of her life. However, they had become some of the most aggravating. They spent just as much time apart as they did when she was still stationed in Europe. The only difference was she knew what falling asleep next to him felt like. Brown fingers lifted to pull her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail. She needed to get back to work. She now had a company to run.

When word got out that Raizo was rebuilding the clan of Black Sand, ninja from all over defected and came to join him on the mountain. Not only was he rebuilding it. He was making it better. Raizo was making a counter task force that governments could hire to keep the threat of ninjas that operated in the shadows at bay. He stationed her here in the city as the liaison between the agencies that wished to use their services, and as HR for the "staff" that worked there at the tower with her. At least those who had made it to the tower anyway.

Mika continued to watch the rain outside of the window. The tips of her fingers moved to rest on the glass as she thought about what rebuilding that kind of empire entailed. The soft frown on her lips was starting to become perpetual. The training was brutal. Apparently creating an anti-ninja force did not mean kinder or gentler. The ninjas that came were battle hardened, and cold inside. They seemed to feel nothing. Neither heat nor cold fazed them. They were tireless in their zeal for getting whatever it was that made them join in the first place. The only time they showed any emotion was when they were in disguise. Going so far as to pretending to be in love.

"Enough of that, I have work to do…" Mika grumbled to the rain and no one in particular.

Mika pushed away from the window in frustration. That last thought was one that she didn't want to dwell on for very long. Choosing instead to focus on the paperwork on her desk. She lived in a suite inside of the tower. Raizo said that she would be more secure in that location when she was not on the mountain. She spent her days managing his company and transcribing scrolls brought to her by other ninjas. Some of the scrolls holding the secrets of ninja clans that had not survived into this new century. Some of the scrolls were even diary entries from various ninjas. The world they painted was a bleak one. Punctuated by the joy of completing their task, and coming home with the honor that was so important to their clan.

For them, there was no hope for normalcy, no care for redemption. It was what set Raizo apart from the rest of his clan. At least that was what she was hoping. From the training session, she saw the last time she was at the mountain base, she was harboring some doubts about how far Raizo would go to stop what had happened to him from happening to others. Even if it meant becoming the monster he was fighting

Her hand moved over one book with a symbol that she knew very well. It was the symbol for the Black Sand. Raizo's clan. In it was a diary of one of the female ninjas and her exploits. Everything from how to seduce a shogun, to how to play the dulcimer so that those who heard it would weep. Mika was up to the beginning of the ninja's training. She had to translate it as she read it. It was so old, that not every symbol was still in use. The training for the female ninja's had her side eyeing some of the women who joined Raizo's clan.

They were bred to be little ninja Barbie's of perfection. That could seduce with a look, and kill without a blink. They were beautiful and terrifying, and Mika wasn't sure if she was going to be able to be supportive if Raizo went down that path. She was his and he was her's, but if she had any delusions of a white picket ninja fence, and little Blasian babies these dreams would need to be checked at the lantern-strewn door.

 _"There is no rain, or water that can wash away the blood upon my hands. No Raven that can bring back the time that was stolen from me. There is only honor, and opportunity. Time and tide."_ Mika whispered the words that she had translated and looked up at the sound of heels tapping outside of her door.

There was a knock on the door, and her resentful shadow Takumi walked in. She was the only one besides Mika who had the password to get into her suite. Takumi let in the young girl at the door at the beginning of the day. They had a hate/hate relationship. Mika hated that Raizo assigned Takumi to her, and Takumi hated being assigned to her. Takumi was an aspiring ninja princess apparently. She was from the clan of the White Crab. A clan of mainly female ninja with the distinct gift of holding their breath underwater for long periods of time. Their clan was known for their assassinations on the shores of Japan. They were called "Ningyo" or mermaids.

"Hello. Ms. Mika. I'm glad to see you are at the office so early." She was being a bitch, but Mika was going to take the higher ground.

"Hello, Tell Raizo when you report back to him that I was just restless and decided to get some work done." Mika's lips twisted at the effort it took the girl to be cordial.

"I will thank you. I trust you have everything you need?" Takumi being sarcastic was just another day at the office. Mika tried to be understanding. She was a warrior that was given the task to babysit. It was just starting to wear thin.

"Yes Takumi, you can go back to the mountain to train. I will be here in the office for the next few days working on that special project for Raizo. Tell him that I don't need a babysitter. If he is that concerned about my welfare he can come, and see me himself. Unfortunately today was that day that she was tired of it.

Takumi's eyes grew wide with the irritation she heard in Mika's voice. She wasn't cross often, but Takumi was starting to rub her the wrong way. There was something about the ninja she didn't trust. Takumi looked unsure for about a minute, but she had no loyalty to Mika. Her sights were set on being at Raizo's side. Instead of being there, trying to garner his favor from Raizo, she was here babysitting his girlfriend. Sucked to be her!

Before Takumi could rally with anything else smart, Mika turned her attention back to her books. She truly did have a lot of work to do. Raizo has a meeting with the Stone Fox clan, and she had to translate and transcribe the information for Raizo to review before the meeting. It seemed they wanted to make a treaty of sorts. "You're dismissed Takumi. Have fun playing on the mountain."

"You should have more respect for Raizo! He is a great man!" The tone in Takumi's voice had Mika taking a long look at the ninja beneath her lashes. It wasn't love, but it was something.

"Yes, he is, but he's my man, and this is how we communicate." Might as well draw her line in the sand. Mika would hate for anyone to say they misunderstood their place.

"I would never treat him the way you do!" Takumi had moved her hand to her side where she would normally keep her weapons. Her hand dropping when she remembered, that there were no weapons allowed on to this floor of the building. Per Raizo. Mika refused to believe for a second that any real ninja left their weapons at home.

"Which is probably the basis of my appeal. Stay in your lane, and have a great day." Mika sat down at her desk and started turning pages of the diary. She suddenly didn't want Takumi to know what she was doing for Raizo.

Takumi stepped forward, her hands clenched at her sides. Mika could see the girl was practically seething. As far as Takumi was concerned she was being made to take orders from the Head of the Clan's mistress. "When Raizo gets tired of your… novelty. You will have to watch as he trains woman after woman to take up the path of a female warrior. It is the duty and privilege of every Kunoichi to be taken by the head of the clan. You will no longer be his weakness, and everyone will shun you. There is no place for concubines in the world of ninja!"

First off, over her dead body. Second off, whom did she just call a concubine? " If that were to ever happen I would leave, and never come back. Raizo knows that, and would never touch you. Not that it matters Raizo is nothing like other clan leaders. It's why so many follow him."

"Silly whore. To leave a ninja clan is to commit suicide. Raizo barely made it. How do you expect to?" Takumi smirked and turned on her heel. She knew that her damage had been done. Strutting out the door in some pumps that Mika begrudgingly thought were fabulous.

Mika watched her go. Refusing to give Takumi the satisfaction of screaming after her. Though what Takumi said had Mika wanting to drag her back by her hair so Mika could deliver some divine justice; it was only a bitchier version of what she had been thinking earlier. With one last sigh, she turned to the scrolls that awaited her attention.

***  
Raizo missed Mika. No matter how he tried to get away from that fact he couldn't. It didn't matter if he was training himself or he was training the other members of the clan. She was never far from his thoughts. Pulling his mind back to the present, he called out a quick set of commands to the ninja gathered in front of him. They were inside a stone walled antechamber that he used for the shadow exercise. The room bounced the shadows around the room that allowed for ultimate concealment if one knew how to walk within the shadows.

They were the first set of his trainees that morning. Out of this group, he would choose his lieutenants. They would be his eyes, ears, and muscle when he could not be there. They would be the first to learn Ozouno's secret of self-healing. A jealously guarded secret of the Black Sand. These were ninja that he knew he could trust. Ninja that Raizo knew would die for their cause and for the clan. They would give their lives for the Black Sand the same as he. Another set of orders and he watched as they made their attempt to melt into the surrounding darkness. Their bodies almost dissolving into black particles like sand in the wind.

After about 10 minutes, Raizo melted into the shadows and began striking at the gathered ninja causing them to scatter. Each one was cut deep enough that they would need to heal themselves before going on to the next section. He reappeared and watched as they desperately tried to heal themselves in the end only 3 had managed it. It was as he expected. These three were the very best, and dedicated to their studies. "Hachiro, Katsuo, Aki, stay. The rest of you, go to the medicine man, and have him heal you. Afterward a hundred sword drills." He watched the look of disbelief on their face, and his expression hardened. "Now!"

He ignored the anger on their faced waiting until they had trudged out of the room. He knew the anger was directed inward at failing. Ninja were not allowed to fail; it could cost them their life. The ninja picked themselves up and made their way out. Hachiro, Katsuo, and Aki stood at rest waiting for their next set of instructions. Raizo was always trying to walk that tightrope of being efficient, without being brutal. The other side would show them no mercy.

"Prepare yourselves. You will leave with me in a week's time to the Sand Tower. We have a meeting with the head of the Clan of the Stone Fox. He will be bringing his grandson Rokuro." Raizo looked at the disgust on the faces of the men and nodded. It was good that they understood. That man was spoiled, and in never being given any boundaries had grown depraved. Rokuro was just a rabid dog with the name of ninja.

"Hai." They all said in unison. Apart the three before him were exceptional, but together they were a well-oiled machine. Katsuo and Aki were twins from the Clan of the Wind. They were the yin to the others yang. Hachiro was from the Clan of the Black Sand. He was in the last training group that Ozouno's had before Mika had effectively ended all of that nonsense with a well-timed government raid. It took a large amount of effort to keep his lips from twitching at the thought of Mika.

"Ozouno Raizo!"

Raizo inwardly cringed when he heard that name, and there was only one who dared to speak it out loud. "Asami-chan. What can I do for you?"

Mistress Asami was legendary in the world of Black Sand. She was the great, great, great-granddaughter of the famed Sand Lotus, Akane Sachiro. She came from a long line of Kunoichi that lived and breathed the world of ninja. Forsaking everything for the clan. At one time, Asami had been the most beautiful female ninja in the world. Poems had been written about her. But many missions and jealous lovers had taken their toll on her. Asami adjusted the jade comb in thick silver hair that had once been the color of onyx and smiled at him with what was left of her teeth at the endearment that he placed at the end of her name. It was one he remembered Ozouno calling her many times. She collected herself fixed her single eye on Raizo, and frowned deeply. He knew that whatever it was going to be it was not going to be good.

"Your female, who needs to come train with me, is at the tower by herself." The statement was made matter of factly, but Raizo could see that Asami found something that she approved of when it came to Mika.

However Raizo's blood ran cold, and something on his face must have worried his new lieutenants because they stepped back to allow him and Asami to talk unhindered. "Is Takumi dead?" That was really only the acceptable reason for Mika to be in that tower unattended as far as he was concerned.

Asami cackled and rolled her single eye heavenward. Raizo trusted her with everything. She was the only one outside of Mika that he told everything to. The last mission she had been on had gone terribly wrong. She had fallen in love with her mark. He had savagely raped and beat her then threw her out into the road to die. Raizo had found her completed her mission and returned her to the steps of the Black Sand without being seen. She had sworn her loyalty since then and trained all of the Kunoichi. Asami knew that he had no desire to give the female ninja their final test, and found other ways of completing the task. Raizo only helped with minor combat training, he had no interest for the rest of it.

"Your love has dismissed Takumi and said that if you were that concerned, you could come see her. When will you give her to me to train? Raizo frowned at Asami's words. It was like a broken record with her.

"I will not. She is not of this world Asami-san. We cannot make her into what we are. Would you have what happened to you happen to her?" Raizo hated saying that, but he had to make her understand.

"You three are dismissed!" Raizo blinked with the speed the ninja departed from the room. He had thought he was the only one Asami scared.

"You are a fool Ozouno Raizo! You think you are protecting her from you and your world, but you are only going to get her killed in it! Much worse then that mermaid tramp you sent to protect her is out there. Much worse then Ozouno is coming for you, and they will make what was done to me look like a spring festival!" Asami hissed at him angrily.

Raizo's lipped twitched at the description of Takumi. He didn't disagree. He felt that putting her in the tower where she could do no damage was best. "Asami, Takumi…"

"Was sent by the White Crab as a spy. You and I both know it. That does not negate that you are leaving Mika vulnerable to attacks!" Raizo had the good grace to look down. Asami was not a fool. "She should be under my tutelage so that I can mold her into to the rest of what you need."

"She is fine the way she is. Asami-chan. She should be n the city where she belongs. Away from this life. " Raizo knew on some level Asami was right, but he was tired of talking about it.

"You mean away from you" Asami snapped and Raizo was suddenly done talking about it.

"Leave me Asami." Raizo turned and began walking to the door.

"Ozouno…!"

"Leave me!" Raizo's uncharacteristic roar had Asami pick up her kimono, and stiffly walk out of the door leaving Raizo to think about his next step concerning Mika.


	2. Chapter 2

Mika adjusted her gray tweed skirt and matching blazer for the hundredth time that morning. It was the companies bi-weekly meeting, and she would be meeting with the owner of the building to discuss what was happening within it's walls. IE it was her day to see Raizo. She moved towards the elevator from her main office with a quick click of her heels. The halls were bustling with people who worked there. Most of them wanting to make the best impression on Raizo that they could. Flowers were being laid out, and floors were being polished until danced with the reflection of the faces that swam down the hall.

On the surface, the Sand's tower was a very successful technology corporation that lent out their it people to business all over the world. In actuality, it was the legitimate face of a government counter-terrorism agency. The ninjas were given papers, and passports to go all over the world handling life's little problems. And life's little problems were very lucrative. You too could have your very own ninja bodyguard for the price of 100 pounds of gold, or whatever the exchange rate for your country is. It never ceased to amaze Mika how important some people thought they were.

Mika smiled and hello'ed her way down the hall until she reached the elevator. Once in she hit the button for the 40th floor she leaned back against the cool silver surface of the wall. Though the ninjas that clocked in, and got a stipend every day were badass ninjas, they were not the same as those that were the permanent residence of the mountain base. Those ninja were the ones that did the scary lifting. They were given no names or identities beyond the collective name of the Black Sand. Their only titles would be based on their exploits like the ninjas found in the scrolls she was transcribing. Names like "Poisonous Fan", Bloody August", or her favorite "The Sand Lotus." She was a famous Kunoichi of the Black Sand, whose ancestors had also become famous in their own right.

 _"There is but one truth, and that is the truth you create. The fairy tale you tell, and the reality that you spin. You allow your target to believe nothing, but what you want them to."_ Mika sighed and tried not to apply the concept to Raizo and her's relationship. All this time spent away from him was causing her to have doubts about them that she couldn't afford to have. Not if she wanted to keep him.

On that thought the doors opened and the embodiment of every one of her corporate fantasies stood there talking to three ninjas she did not know the names of, and had no recollection of every seeing. Which meant they were doing some extremely scary lifting. They were part of the inner circle, and it made her hate them just a bit. They shared a part of Raizo's world that he fought to keep her from.

While Raizo was preoccupied she took the time to admire him. He was 6'1 of bronzed caramel goodness, and he wore a black suit that looked as if it was poured on. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail exposing cheekbones she was sure she would cut herself on. The white shirt he wore seemed to be made of some material called sex on a stick. It practically screamed across the muscle of his chest and shoulders. He was chewing on a toothpick, and something was different about him. The way he carried himself it was so… she couldn't put a word to it. She was so preoccupied with checking him out, she hadn't realized that the bantering had stopped, and they were waiting on her to say something.

"See… something you like?" The tone of Raizo's voice had her look up at him with raised brows. His hands were resting on either side of the door, and he was watching her with the same intensity that she had been eye raping him with. Cocky! That was the word she had been mentally groping for earlier! It appeared he had settled on the costume of a rich playboy. She sighed, and rolled her eyes moving to the corner to give all of the ninja present room to climb in.

"Going up or down?" Mika tried to reclaim some of her composure by occupying herself with the buttons on the door. Doing her best to sound completely unaffected by his presence.

"That's entirely up to you." Raizo's voice was suddenly against her ear, and she thought her legs were going to melt off from beneath her. "Gentlemen, take the stairs." Raizo didn't even look back, but by the time Mika got a look over his shoulder the ninja were gone. Vanished into thin air. The elevator closed, and Raizo stood there a moment just drinking her in. "Mika, Mika, Mika, What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing apparently. " She continued to face the buttons. She wasn't going to fall for his game." Was that up or down?"

"Did you miss me, Mika?" This time when his voice brushed her ear it came with the touch of his lips. Her heart stopped, and she barely kept her lashes from falling to her cheeks.

"Up then." She would not submit. She would not submit. She would not submit! She kept repeating those words over and over to herself. It was starting to get hot in the elevator, and she was hard-pressed to resist the urge to drop her blazer to the floor.

Raizo's hands moved around her waist, and he slowly started walking her towards the back wall of the elevator. He turned around long enough to hit the stop button on the panel. The machine jumping slightly at the abrupt interruption of its ascent. "Mika, did you miss me?"

"I finished translating the scrolls of the Stone Fox clan for you. They seem to be able to compact space so that it makes things easier to steal. Though it doesn't appear to work on people. " When it doubt be professional! It helped you get passed moments when ninja had you hot and bothered inside of an elevator.

"I missed you. I spent every second of every day thinking about you. The way your hair feels through my fingers. The way your lips taste against mine." The tips of his fingers grazed her cheek, and Mika knew she was losing ground. She had started to go all soft inside.

"Raizo" The words were whispered, and needy. She had wanted his touch so bad for so long, she wasn't sure she remembered what she was fighting against any longer.

The last step he took forward had the entire length of his body pressed along her's. She was afraid to breathe with him so close. His fingers continued their trip along her skin, until they wrapped around her throat. Pinning her to the wall, and cutting off any real objection she had to be trapped inside of the elevator with him. She hadn't meant to give him the upper hand, but she hadn't known he was going to take it the way that he had.

His lips had found the exposed skin of her neck, and fingers were making quick work of her blouse. "You have no idea of the things I dream about when I'm laying in bed thinking of you"

Though his breath was warm against her skin his words were like ice within her veins. She pulled away and began fixing her blouse. He never had pleasant dreams. Nights of lying at his side had shown her that he only had nightmares.

Mika took a deep breath and worked on steadying her pulse before she hit the elevator button to continue up to the top floor. Raizo for his part had retreated to the other side of the elevator watching her with what only could be a mix of amusement and frustration. "You almost had me."

"What gave it away?" Raizo crossed his arms, his teeth still working over the toothpick between his lips.

"You don't dream of me. You have nightmares about the Black Sand." Mika shrugged and didn't look at him for a second. Feeling so stupid for almost falling for the very ninja trick she had been reading about.

"I see. " Was all he said for the moment. "How have you been?" The playboy mask fell away, and there was her Raizo. No less confident, but there was none of the cockiness that he was projecting moments earlier. Though if she was an assassin badass she would be cocky for sure.

"Good, keeping busy." She missed him so much she ached with it. Now however was not the time. They had a meeting to get to. The Stone Fox clan would be there soon.

"So I see. It would have taken someone else ages to interpret and transcribe those scrolls. You amaze me as always." This time, when he pulled her into his arms, she allowed herself to rest there. Breathing him in, and just taking in his presence. It would be another two weeks before she had him to herself again.

"Thank you." She pulled away but smiled brightly at him. Him telling her she was beautiful was nice, but him complimenting her on something she did through pure ability made her cheeks warm profusely.

They elevator had about five more floors to go, and Raizo stepped back. She guessed it was time to pull his game face back on. The elevator reached the 39th floor, and he turned to look at her. "Mika. The best lies are ones built on truth. It's what makes them convincing. Never believe that what I feel for you is not real."

The elevator stopped on the 40th floor, and before Mika could say anything he walked out. Getting high fives and fist bumps from his ninjas turned bros! Mika wouldn't admit it out loud, but the cockiness wasn't a bad look on him. It gave him a swagger that he didn't have when he was relaxing. It was like she was seeing one of many paths that his life could have taken had he not been captured by Ozounu. Raizo snapped his fingers and pointed to the boardroom, and as they walked in Takumi was there to open the door. Mika rolled her eyes and followed them out. It was going to be a long afternoon.

The board meeting was just a way for Raizo to see all of his assets in one place. That and he could be close to Mika more often. He would pretend to leave the rest of his group, but would stay behind to spend the night making love to Mika for hours on end. He was never satisfied when it came to being in her arms. He always wanted more, and he could admit it to himself if no one else that he was fast becoming addicted to her presence. It was an activity that he looked forward to almost desperately.

He had wished that Mika had allowed him to pretend with her just a little longer in the elevator. He had plans to touch her in ways he had truly been dreaming about since the last time he was with her. It was nice pretending to be someone that was worthy of her attention. Someone not tainted by death, and other things that he had done. It was just so easy to be someone else with her.

Then in a very Mika like matter she cut through the BS to find him. The fact that she saw through the act all at once made him proud and frustrated. Proud because she was getting better at reading people. Frustrated that she was apparently not into roleplaying. His lips quirked up at one end on that thought. She would say something wonderful like the act was not who she fell in love with.

Raizo watched as she gave a very thorough and very knowledgeable presentation of his holdings, and what was going on in his life outside of the mountain. He could see the faces of those gathered that they were impressed by the sheer breadth of their reach across the world. At least the mundane holdings. The rest he would get from her privately. They had no idea how smooth the operation ran because of Mika. Without her, there would be no Black Sand. Everyone in this room owed her so much, and they didn't know it. He tapped his hand on the desk. It was fast approaching time for him to tell them who she was to him. That in itself came with a whole other host of dangers he wasn't sure if he was ready to battle.

He moved his mind to much better topics like that way the very work-appropriate skirt fit around Mika's hips. He wanted to inch the material down and kiss every inch of exposed chocolate skin. Or the way her blouse molded to her chest. He had to drag his eyes down to the tabletop to keep too many of his feelings from showing. He didn't mind them seeing him lusting after her. A good 75% of the room was. It was the love that they couldn't see. They felt she was just a woman he shacked up with upon occasion, and it was keeping her safe. She still had the option of going back to her own life. No, they did not need to see how lost he would be without out her. That was for her lovely eyes only.

Raizo knows that the lengths that he was going through to keep her away were starting to frustrate her. Like she was a mistress he kept in the city, but the type of person she was would not survive in his world. He wrestled with that choice to send her away knowing Ryan was there to welcome her back with open arms, and empty bed. Or choose the selfish route and keep her there, and let her into his world. The part that was pure Ozouno would have started her training the moment she stepped off the plane with him.

"And that's it for the month" Mika's voice brought his eyes up, and Raizo didn't have to fake the smile that was on his lips.

"Thank you. It's good to see that you have everything well In hand." One of the guys at the table snickered, and Raizo realized too late how that would sound. He meant that to include him, but the others didn't seem to see how gone he was.

"You're welcome." Mika was angry. He could see in the way she sat, and the stiffness in her shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away the accidently insult. He mentally promised to show her how sorry he was later that night.

Raizo knew that he would have to make a choice soon. Right now however he had the matter of the Stone Fox to take care of. They were another ancient clan. Not as old as the Black Sand, but just as established. They wanted to talk of a treaty that would keep the Black Sand out of their affairs and allow them to go about business as usual. They were a band of thieves. Unlike the Sand who came from warriors, the Fox clan owed their lineage to pick pockets. They would meet at the tower as it was a no fight Zone. Every ninja had one. It was a place where everyone could meet without any bloodshed. There were no weapons allowed on this floor. No killing would be tolerated by either clan, and it was for that reason Mika's suite was on that floor.

"Remember this is strictly business. There are to be no weapons, and no killing at this time." Raizo reminded them with a smile, but he was very serious. He would hate to have to kill one of his own for not following the rules.

Though most generally accepted that the no killing was for Mika's benefit they did not understand the necessity. They thought it was silly to pretend that they weren't who they were. She knew exactly what they were, so why hide? They just put it down to one of Raizo's quirks and kept the day going. Though if Raizo was honest with himself he didn't really have an answer for them. He often wondered why he bothered either.

The door opened from behind him, and an older gentleman with a long beard and mustache in gray robes preceded a younger gentleman in a three piece suit. The first was Shigorue the head of the Clan of the Stone Fox. It was said that he could steal your very soul from your pocket. The other was his great grandson Rokuro. They clan had grown decadent and lazy with their wealth. Each member of the clan was related. They would kidnap women to father children, and turn the women away once the child was born. That's if they were lucky. Rokuro was rumored to have hideous things to those of the fairer sex. Though it was to be expected. He was a coward who had never truly had to work for anything. Including honor.

They stood as the clan passed by as was customary. Waiting for Shigorue to sit before taking their seats. Rokuro spent his time settling in checking out the women in the room, and Raizo watched his gaze stop and linger on Mika. Raizo already knew that he was going to tell the clan no in regards to the treaty, but Rokuro was making the task an easy one. "Honored guest. We are glad to have you with us this day."

"We are glad to be here Raizo-san. We of the Stone Fox were greatly pleased when were heard that you would be taking over the clan of the Black Sand. Ozouno always spoke of you in our meeting together." The elder fox bowed, and Raizo returned it. Ignoring the barbed comment in lue of being respectful for the moment.

"Shall we get started? We have a lot to talk about.." Raizo's smile did not reach his eyes. He was too busy watching Rokuro stare at Mika.

"First I must respectfully ask that all those who are not of the clan to leave." Shigorue folded his hands in his lap innocently as he invoked the right of silence. It was a long-held rule that clan business was only to be discussed in front of the clan as a safety measure.

Raizo's eyes flickered back to the old man. There was a trick here, and he would find it. "Everyone here is part of the clan."

The old fox's brow lifted, and he turned his gaze to Mika with a grandfatherly smile that made Raizo want to remove his head from his shoulders. "Even the young lady?"

Though Raizo's face was neutral, the inside of his head was going miles per second. It was one of those times that he would have to put up or shut up with Mika's involvement in clan business. Keep her here, keep her safe, keep her here, keep her safe… At last he nodded and turned to Mika with a smile and a nod. "Mika if you would kindly leave the room."

Raizo watches the betrayal flash across those beautiful dark eyes before it disappeared. Though she did a good job of hiding it, he could tell that she was furious. She gathered her reports, and respectfully bowed to those at the table, and walked past him without looking back. When she didn't look at him he felt himself die inside. It was all he could do to keep his gaze on the patriarch of the other clan. He heard he door close with a decisive snap, and he looked around the room. He saw Takumi smiling widely at Rokuro. Clearly gloating about Mika's humiliation. Raizo saw red for one moment, before turning his smile on her.

"Takumi, keep Mika company." He watched the color drain from her face in satisfaction. Maybe Asami was right. Something would have to be done about this situation very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

***** Hey guys. I was going to end it here, but I have one more chapter. I know the characters are a little moody right now. Forgive me. If I continue after the chapter I upload tomorrow I promise to make it better. Thank you for your kind remarks and not a few witty criticisms! Once again, these characters do not belong to me. Wish they did! Enjoy!"*****

Mika was fifty shades of pissed off. She stormed into her suite and resisted the urge to knock down the magazines on the table near the door. It was childish and petty, and she didn't deal in any of those emotions… often! She threw her blazer on a nearby ottoman and began to pace back and forth. Did she miss something? Was she not part of this organization? Were they not together? Was the love just another act he pulled on for her benefit?

She inwardly cringed at the memory of how easy it was to play her in the elevator. A few sweet words, and the touch of his hand against her skin, and she was basically a cello in his hands. Mika heard the door open, and her eyes lifted towards heaven in a prayer for strength. And just to add insult to injury Raizo added the crunchy bacon bits of sending Takumi after her.

Takumi clicked through the door and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Mika knew without a doubt that whatever she was about to say was going to be unpleasant. "You see? It's just a matter of time before he gets bored with you. You should go now while none of the clans care about you."

Mika had not been wrong she took a few deep breaths to quell the anger that was building in her chest. How dare Raizo suggest that she was not a member of the clan then send this petty bitch after her! She had half a mind to go back up to that meeting, and… Wait the meeting wasn't over? Mika's lips spread in a wide smile that gave way to near hysterical laughter. "I see that you're here with me, so you are no more a part of the clan than I am. Even less because you have no real function other than to take orders from me."

Takumi stood up from against the wall and glared over at her. Mika was just this close to feeling sorry for the girl… then she decided to speak again. "He sent me to protect you! He knew you couldn't survive without one of us here to protect you!"

"So Raizo sent you to protect me when he has literally scores of ninja in this building who would love to sit here and watch sappy romantic comedies with me for roughly two hours? No mam, Sounds to me like someone isn't earning their merit badges fast enough." Mika suddenly felt better. She was angry sure, but maybe Raizo just had a thing about women in dangerous situations. Hard to believe, but with Takumi down here it made it less likely that he had an ulterior motive for sending her down here other than his overactive protectiveness.

Takumi watched her for a long minute. Mika was sure that if looks could kill she would be dead 3 times over. "When Raizo is done with you, I will kill you slowly." With that, Takumi turned on her expensive heels and walked out there door. Making sure to knock down the magazines that sat on the table by the door. Mika couldn't be too mad, she thought about doing the same thing earlier. Takumi had some serious self-control issues.

After Takumi left Mika went to her desk and started putting away all of the other projects that Raizo had her working on. She had research to do of a more personal nature. All of her attention would be focused on the Black Sand. Takumi was evil, but she hadn't been wrong. Mika was a sitting duck. There would be hundreds of ninja just waiting to exploit their connection. She had sworn that she would not be a liability to Raizo, and she had meant it. She pulled open the diary and manual of Akane Sachiro the Sand Lotus and tried to figure out what her place would be in Raizo's new life.

Roughly thirty minutes into her research, she called lunch in for herself, and those that were still at the meeting. She was sure that there was some code about feeding your guest, and Mika also refused to allow Raizo to lose face among his peers. Even if she would rather kill him this kisses him right now… okay, not by much she was a flesh and blood woman, and Raizo did things for her… but he was still on the "to kill later" list.

She continued to research, making notes about things that she would ask Raizo later. If she didn't hate Takumi with a fire and passion reserved for dying suns, Mika would have asked her. About an hour in she noted that her food hadn't made it to her. She called downstairs, and according to the doormen the food had been accepted and delivered to Raizo and his party. With a long stretch, Mika rose from her chair and made her way out. Mika knew the new intern that took messages for her was named Mai. She hadn't been working with the company for very long, but she was very efficient. Takumi let her in every morning before going off to do whatever it was Takumi did. Probably holed up the bathroom applying eye of newt to her skin.

As she moved down the corridor from her set of rooms she could hear Mai giving someone a very firm no. Mika frowned, and when she got to the foyer she saw Mai's cherubic face set in a disapproving smile. It was set in laser-like focus on a man in a gray suit who was clearly trying and failing at charming her. Mika laughed to herself and moved to pick up her food. She stopped when she noticed that the person holding it was not employed by them, but was the heir to the Fox clan, Rokuro.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see!" Mika noted two things that stood out about Rokuro. His sleeves were rolled up over impressive biceps that were covered with a tribal kitsune. A nine tailed fox that wrapped about his arm with a sly expression on its face. It was the symbol of his clan, and he clearly had no problems showing it off to all who wanted to look. If that wasn't enough to make him a problem, the second thing she noted was that he made her flesh crawl. He was like a walking disease that her skin wanted to rid itself of.

Mika knew that the meeting was contrived. You didn't have to have a degree in ninja to see that. What she didn't understand was why he would bother. Raizo had pretty much announced that she was his kept woman. Useful, but kept. Squaring her shoulders she turned to face him fully. Taking in the short hair, the polished shoes, and the sheer expense it took to make him look civilized. She smiled and bowed slightly as not to be rude before she kicked him out. "How can I help you? Did you get lost?"

"Ah Ms. Coretti, May I call you Mika? I was just telling the lovely Mai here, that I was hoping to speak with you before I left." His smile was just as fake as hers, and she was hoping that this wouldn't take very long. "They delivered your food up to the meeting by mistake, and I offered to bring it to you. They really don't need me up there anyway."

"I'm sure they are missing you." Mika glanced over at Mai to see if she was fine, only to find the little intern tapping away on her phone. "What would you like to talk about?"

Rokuro leaned against Mai's desk, earning another disapproving glare before she returned her attention back to her phone. Mika watched his gaze slowly roll over her, and Mika mentally sighed. It was going to be one of those conversations, was it? "What do you do here?"

Danger Will Rogers! Danger! Mika thought about the answer for minutes and took a page from Raizo's book. The best lies were based on truth after all. "I'm head of HR and contracts. I take care of the day to day things while Raizo is away."

"Then why is everyone so comfortable with you knowing that clans even exist?" Rokuro's smile got wider and faker by the minute. Mika thought now would be a good time to end this conversation.

"I'm very trustworthy. Well, thanks for lunch. I have a lot of things to get back to. I'm sure you can show yourself out." Mika motioned toward the door with a nod of her head the frowned. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open" He shrugged after the very obvious lie, but didn't expound, choosing instead to ignore the hint and keep talking. "I'm sure you're very trustworthy. Raizo probably has those beautiful lips so busy they don't have time to spill secrets."

And Mika was done. She turned with a roll of her eyes, and Rokuro caught her arm before she could move away. Mika's eyes widened more out of the audacity he had that allowed him to touch her then any real fear. Her brow lifted as she looked at his hand a moment before pulling her arm back. She guessed she should try to save his life. Raizo's sense of humor was getting better, but it wasn't that good yet. "Don't touch me."

It took him a minute, but whatever else Rokuro was, crazy wasn't it. He let her arm go and continued to smile in a way that didn't reach his eyes. "Work for my clan. Rather come work for me. I will make you a princess. I will hide nothing from you. I will make you a part of my world in a way that Raizo never will. You'll be respected for who you are. Not a concubine I give busy work to."

Mika was getting real sick of being called a concubine. "No, thank you. Tell Raizo, I hope he enjoyed lunch once you get back to the meeting."

"Then again you could refuse. I could kill Raizo and take you anyway. Instead of being a valued member of my clan you'll be just the chocolate chip cookie I hide under my bed. I'll only take you out when I want something sweet to nibble on." Rokuro said it so matter of factly that Mika had to replay what he said in her head to make sure it was real.

Mika turned so that she was eye to eye with him. He reached out to grab her once more, and Mika heard a familiar clink of chains. She leaned back just in time to barely miss getting hit with the blade of a kusarigama. She watched as a thin line of blood started to well upon Rokuro's check before small rivulets of blood began to seep down his neck. Mika's lips parted, and she turned to see everyone from the meeting standing in shock at the door of her foyer. But it was the man in the middle that held her attention. Because in the midst of all of them was a very calm but very angry Raizo.

Raizo had known it was taking Rokuro too long to get back from giving Takumi and Mika their food. Even Shigorue had started to get worried. When he got the text message from Mai that there was an unknown man speaking with Mika. He casually suggested a tour of tower. They had been trying to come to terms about how to best allow each other to go about their business more or less peacefully. He felt that they needed a break much to the older Fox's mannerly irritation.

The first part of the tour just happened to be near Mika's offices. They came in on the tail end of the conversation. The part about keeping Mika under his bed. If Raizo was honest he wouldn't be able to explain what happened. He remembered hearing a rushing in his head, and then he saw red when Rokuro moved to touch her. Before he knew what happened. The kusarigama was between his fingers, and he was breaking his own rules.

The chain quickly found it's home within his hand, and he moved so that he was on the other side of Mika. Close, but not close enough that he would have problems killing Rokuro if he tried to reach for her again. The room was so tense, his ninja were ready to strike on his command. Though Raizo appreciated their willingness to get involved he knew they weren't ready. They could kill them now, but The Black Sand was just getting on their feet. They were not ready for a long lengthy war. Soon, but not yet. Once positioned, he turned to the elder with a smile and bowed. "I think this will end our tour for the day. I trust that you know your way out?"

The mortified elder looked between his son and Raizo and began to sputter indignantly. "Ozuonu Raizo! You can't mean that. Tell me what it will take to assuage this insult! Rokuro is a brash hotheaded boy! We can still continue to talk business! Rokuro! Apologize at once!"

"I'm sorry I offended his whore. I will take great pains to not do so again" Rokuro leered at Mika, and if wasn't for the delicate hand that pressed to his chest, Raizo would have cut Rokuro a new smile that opened up over his voice box.

Raizo's hand lifted to Mika's. Larger fingers curling around smaller ones. S _urreptitiously_ placing the entwined digits over his heart. "Leave now before I forget any more of my own rules. I see that the Clan of Stone Fox is as honorless as the Silent Hand. "

"How dare you compare us to those Mongrels!" Shigorue moved to them and took his great grandson by the ear. . "You're playing a very dangerous game that I don't think you're ready for."

Raizo slightly loosened his hold on Mika's fingers. He was sure he was crushing them in the vice like grip he held them in. Though he did not move them from their place over his heart. "Rokuro's head in a stone box. That is the only way to make up for this insult. Now leave."

The older fox stiffly turns, toward the elevator. Raizo drops Mika's hand and moves away just in case he tried something on the way out. In the end, Shigorue took Rokuro's ear between his thumb and forefinger and begins to walk away. Only stopping to look Mika over _dispassionately_. "I hope you are worth going to war over, you…"

Once again Raizo's chain slid between his fingers effectively cutting off anything else the elder was about to say. Raizo had just learned that his feelings for Mika clearly made him prone to react before thinking. Seeing this, the other clan quickly piled into the elevator. The last Raizo saw of them was the door closing on Rokuro's unhinged smile. He turned to his lieutenant and began making plans. "Aki, Hachiro, follows them out, and then find out how Rokuro got in."

"Raizo" Mika's voice like a balm to his rage, but he could not afford to lose focus right then.

"Hai, Raizo-san" Aki, and Hachiro dissolved, and Raizo turned to Katsuo.

" Go to the mountain, and tell them to double up on their training efforts. Clearly the other clans think that we are far too reasonable. I will join you there tonight." Katuso nodded at the command and he too disappeared into the ether

"What? Raizo!" Once again Mika's voice pulled at his attention, and silent, but a deep breath was taken. This time, he turned to Mai and gave her a deep bow.

"Mai, thank you for protecting Mika. If it was not for you, Rokuro would have had her. You will be rewarded greatly." Mai smiled, and bowed back, and turned to Mika with a bright smile and bowed. He could only be distantly amused as Mika bowed back automatically due to her having manners. "However, your job duties will change. You will be helping Mika to transcribe the scrolls she is working on. We need the knowledge in those papers more than ever."

"Raizo, if you would just…" Mika started, but Raizo had enough he was desperately trying to keep her safe and she kept interrupting his train of thought. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and breathe her in.

Mika, I do not question your job or judgment. Out of respect, I ask that you do the same. Go to your office I promise that we will speak soon." For the second time that day he saw Mika's face redden in anger. He hated the reason for it, but he had to do whatever it took to keep her safe. His heart wouldn't take losing her.

She turned, and angrily strode away. He was sure that this wasn't the end of this argument, but not for the first time he praised the Kami same about her personal rule of fighting with him in public.

They were not at war yet, but the time would be soon approaching. He spent much of the rest of the day staying away from Mika. Giving her space to calm down, so that when he spoke to her she would hopefully be in the mood to be reasonable. He also wanted his new found rage to find a channel that was more productive. When he made it back to her office he found that she had not followed his order at all. She was gone. She had kidnapped Mai, and they were out on the town spending large amounts of money. He glared at the "Hello Kitty" clock that Mia sent him a picture of. He was irritated, but he knew he shouldn't have been shocked. Mika was just as strong willed as he just in a different way.

He moved to her desk, and his lips settled in a grim line. She was reading the diary of Asami's ancestor Akane. Raizo took a deep breath and knew what he had to do. Mika had clearly decided what place she wanted in his world. The question was, would he stop hindering her? As she had just effectively shown him. He couldn't keep her locked in this tower forever. His hand traveled over the cover of the scroll Mika was translating and picked up his phone. He had hoped never to make this call, but Mika had chosen her path. He would support her in any way he could.


	4. Chapter 4

***I want to thank you for indulging me while I got this story out. Hopefully, it won't be so long before I write again. Thank you all!***

Mika and Mai were running up quite the tab on the company credit cards. There were gifts for the company's kids, mothers day was going to be awesome, and the flat-screen they got for the break room screen for father's day was going to be sick! Mai, Mika had found out, had been a ninja since she was a girl. She had trained every day of her life to make her clan proud. Working for someone like Raizo and Mika was her dream come true! Mika in turn got her a random designer bag. Perks of being a desk flower and all.

They had left the office after Raizo's order because in all honesty ice cream was the only thing that was going to make her not want to choke Raizo out. If he had just listened for just half a minute! Then not only did he not listen, he dismissed her! If she could have lit him on fire she would have. She would have put him out… maybe. With her present mood, she couldn't really tell.

After the ice cream they bought, Mika had suggested that they get Mai a new wardrobe. Since she got a promotion she should dress the part. Mai was only too excited to comply, and while she was checking out clothes. Mika decided to make a call. The phone rang for a few minutes, and slightly groggy but amused voice answered on the other end.

"So… ready to come home? Have the blossoms fallen from the cherry tree?" Mika gave the phone some hard-core side eye. Ryan Maslow always had a way of irritating her and making her laugh at the same time.

"We are…fine, but Ryan…" Mika took a deep breath trying to figure out how she was going to ask her next question. "I have a question to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me okay?"

"Such as?" Mika could hear Ryan getting comfortable in his bed. She knew he was amused, and it was at her expense.

Mika waited for him to get still, and rushed through her question so she could get it out before she changed her mind. "What would have happened if I had stayed with Interpol?"

Ryan's laugh was loud in her ear. "I'm sorry… what was that?"

"Ryan!" Mika knew he heard her. She looked over at the dressing room. She saw that Mai was trying on the 4th suit. That meant she had about 5 to go before she got back.

"Okay, okay! I would have put you back into the field. You would have been glum for about a year. Not that it would have mattered. I would have kept you so busy, you wouldn't have had the time to think about your him." Ryan had started off slowly but seemed to gain steam the longer he spoke.

Mika lightly frowned at the phone. Maybe this wasn't the answer she was looking for. "You know Ryan, maybe this isn't a conversation I want to have."

"No, You're going to let me finish! You owe that to me. Not to mention you woke me up from a very decent nap!" Ryan snapped his response, and Mika fell quite.

Clearly Ryan had something he needed to get off his chest. It was Mika's turn to get comfortable, and her silence was all the go-ahead that Ryan seemed to need. "After an appropriate mourning period for your lost love. I would have traded you to another department, and would have properly courted you. No need for the force whining more about the favoritism I showed you. Flowers, candy, feeling you up at inappropriate times.

Mika just continued to listen in stunned silence. Would her world have been that much different? She played with the hem of her skirt and looked up to see where Mai was at on her great clothing trail. She saw that she was halfway through the last bath. If Ryan was going to get what he had to say out, he had a very limited amount of time to do so.

"I would have listened to you whine and pitch a fit about Asian persuasion, but I would have had you laughing so much you would have forgotten. By the end, I would have been visiting your office for clandestine, but earth-shattering sex on top of your desk. Then I would have waited just a little longer for you to do that girl thing where you hint at marriage. Then I'm supposed to come up with a way to ask you so that it looks like it wasn't your idea all along. Even though it was what I wanted to do from the start."

"Ryan…" Mika tried to close the conversation, but he just continued as if she hadn't interrupted.

"We would have a dog, as I bloody hate cats, and 2 children who looked like their mother. We would grow into old pervy grandparents living comfortably off our pensions. Then every afternoon I would walk in and see you looking out the window. Wondering where that ninja was, and I would be wondering why I wasn't enough." Ryan ended the tirade and Mika sat for a few moments. Mai be damned. She was stunned.

"I'm honestly not sure what to say right now." That was the truth if there ever was any. The picture Ryan painted was a happy one tinged in sadness. One, where she would always love Raizo no matter what turn her life, took.

"Don't say anything, just listen. Do I think you skipping off to Japan was a good idea? No, but it's something you'll have to learn for yourself. You can't come back here with Raizo still in your system. No guy is going to be able to compete with the shrine you have of him in your head. When you're ready your things and your job will be waiting on you."

That was the second time that day that Mika had been stunned. As far as Interpol would be concerned she had no called no showed to the hundredth power! "How…?"

Ryan side and she could hear his hand rake through his hair. "Let's just say that ninja is good for something. Your life is waiting for you should you chose it. I won't because I'm a catch, but your job and you stuff? Ready when you are."

Mika's eyes welled up with tears and wiped them away. No sense in worrying Mai who would call Raizo. Then Raizo would come down, and Mika was not ready to see him just yet. "Thank you."

Ryan gave an irritated huff. "Don't thank me. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. Now go to bed, and stop worrying. You'll figure it out in typical clumsy Corrreti fashion!"

"Clumsy?" Mika was so indignant all she could do was laugh.

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go" Ryan hung up with a speed that would have given her whiplash if she had been in a car. Which was good because Mai had just walked out with a set of clothes. Surprise surprise everything fit.

"Is everything okay?" Mai eyed her suspiciously, and Mika just smiled and hung up her phone with a decisive snap.

"Peachy keen jelly bean. But we should get back. It's getting late, and the shadows are much stronger at night." Mai nodded and rushed to pay for her clothes. Mika just gathered their belongings and waited until she was done.

They made it back to the tower, and Mika assured Mai that she would be fine. She entered the new code that had been texted to her and dropped all the packages by the door. She thought over her conversation with Ryan. Mika was glad to know that her old life was waiting on her, but she knew she would never go back. She appreciated that Raizo was giving her an out, but she was mildly depressed that he had so little faith in their love.

Mika pulled her blazer off and started putting things away. She had a pretty good idea about who left the door open, but she would discuss it with Raizo when she saw him this evening. She continued to move around, and something stopped her. Everything was too still. She could feel that something else was there in the shadows watching her. She continued to move as if nothing was wrong, then moved back to the door and switched on the overhead lights. Flooding the room with light so that there weren't enough shadows for whoever was there to hide in.

A quick text was sent to Raizo to let him know that there was danger afoot! She pulled out her gun from her purse, and slowly looked the room over. Fireplace…. Check. Kitchen…check. Desk… check. Fireplace… old ninja women in a red silk kimono… Check. She stopped and spun back around to the fireplace in surprise. There stood a stately ninja of rather advanced age watching her with a patch covered in rubies.

"You have good instincts child. They will serve you well in the upcoming months." The ancient woman stood there posing against her desk in a dark red kimono that pooled about her feet like blood. She had silver hair that was pulled into a severe geisha bun, and rubies that covered the eye patch were in the shape of a lotus blossom. She had almost no teeth, and long scars ran from her neck into the kimono.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mika didn't put away her gun, but she felt really bad for pointing it at someone who was probably Mai's grandmother.

"No, but you will. Do not expect Raizo to come to you for the foreseeable future. He will not be coming tonight or the next night for that matter." The old woman moved to take the seat behind the desk. Her eye raking over the scrolls of the diary in front of her. A soft scoff at the title and she turned her attention back to Mika. "That book will get you in trouble."

"I'm in a hive of ninja. Clearly trouble doesn't seem to bother me." Mika shouldered the gun and moved to the middle of the room. The woman didn't seem like she was going to attack her, but no sense in getting too friendly. "Who are you, and why shouldn't I expect Raizo?"

The old woman looked amused, but her voice was very somber and point of fact. "All contact will be severed with Raizo until your training is complete, and he can give you your final test. You should be honored. The head of the clan has the right to sleep with any of the kunoichi he pleases to see how their training is coming. He has chosen you."

"He had better be only choosing me, and what training?" Mika was getting more confused by the minute. "And who are you?"

" You may call me Asami. I would add the honorific, but Blood Lotus is a mouth full. I am here to instruct you on how to become whoever the job requires you to be. No combat of course. Raizo has explicitly commanded that he be the only one to teach you the art of war. I will teach you the rest of the training that goes into being a kunoichi. Raizo tells me that you play the piano?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. Why are you being allowed to train me? Raizo hates me being involved in anything remotely ninja!" Mika's hand raked through her hair at the understatement. She had been hoping that Raizo would let her in, and now that he was, she wasn't sure what to think about it.

Asami nods as if pleased and continues. "Good, you will continue to practice it as part of your training. You will continue your day job as Raizo still need to you handle that part…"

"Oh does he?" Mika scoffed and the woman's eye fixed on her with a terrible frown.

"You are never to interrupt me again!" Asami calmed, and continued. "The rest of your time will be spent training to be kunoichi."

"Look, I don't think…" This time, it was Mika who got cut off.

"You will accept or you will go home now." Mika looked up at Asami's words and saw that she was dead serious.

"Whom are you talking to? I want to speak to Raizo…" Mika was not sure what was going on, but she would get it cleared up immediately.

"Who do you think sent me?" Mika had to go quiet on that one as no one else knew the new code at the time but him. Asami nodded she saw that Mika was getting it. "If you'll notice, he hasn't answered your text."

As much as Mika hated it. The old woman was right. By now he would have at least given her an on my way statement. "So he has chosen you to teach me what's in the scrolls I've been reading?"

Asami's single eye looked her over with a flash of irritation "No, I will take you beyond what is in those scrolls! Under me, you will be the finest creation the line of Lotus has ever produced! If you choose to stay that is. If you choose to leave I have been instructed by Raizo to tell you that you will only be detained long enough to train Takumi as your replacement."

"The hell I will! I'll burn my tower to the ground first!" Even Mika was surprised at how possessive she was of Raizo's company. The Sand tower was not only her home but also her baby. She built the business it up from the ground. And if Raizo thought she was just going to hand it over to some designer heel-wearing traitor he as a whole lot of mistaken!

"You will be given a generous severance package and be listed as Ozouno Raizo's concubine. No one attacks concubines that are no longer of use. They aren't important enough." Asami shrugged and adjusted her kimono as if they weren't discussing Mika's future.

Mika stalked over to the desk and slammed her hands flat on the top creating a loud crash that scattered some of the scrolls to the ground. "I am not his concubine!"

Asami was unfazed by the noise and shrugged again. "Well, I thought whore was a bit abrupt. But the western world says potato I say, whore."

Mika was seething. She could feel the anger growing white hot under her skin. "If I stay?"

"I will teach you to be his equal. Right now you're a liability. You will get the leader of the Black Sand killed. If you think you have trouble now…" Asami laughed at her turn at understatement. She knew as well as Mika did, that neither the Black Sand nor any other clan would allow her to draw breath while Raizo didn't.

Mika straightened and looked out the tower window at the twinkling lights below. Wondering if home was where her heart should have been. Was she strong enough to turn into Raizo's equal? It was what she had been complaining about in her head all day. He wouldn't have to stay away from her because she would be able to take care of herself, but the training in the books scared her. "I don't want to lose myself."

"Think of it as self-help for the non-ninja kind. Like creating a stronger you." Asami didn't sound overly worried about it. She was rising from the desk and adjusting her kimono as if preparing to leave.

"When do I have to decide?" Mika watched the older woman uneasily. Right now the older woman was scary. In her heyday, Mika could tell that she had once been stunning…but still scary.

"Now. Raizo said to give you until morning, but I won't. My time is valuable. I trust that you see that I have very few springs left in my future?" Mika had the good sense to look away at Asami's statement.

Mika sighed and looked around the room. What was once her prison was about to be her training ground if she said yes. "What does my training entail?"

"Combat, slight of hand, kunoichi etiquette, geisha training, seduction, and finally how to cut off your emotions. You'll be taught to feel nothing. Not anger, fatigue, jealousy, or…"

"Love" Mika watched Asami slowly shake her head.

"Or love. Consider yourself privileged. It's a rare thing for a ninja to know love before they die." Asami moved passed her on the way to the door. Mika's choice making time was coming to a close.

"Have you felt it?" Mika sighed and met the woman's eye when she turned around to answer her. "If I say yes and change my mind?"

"Yes, child. It cut out my eye and left me stranded on the side of the road to die. Now, shall I stay?" Asami had apparently had enough and was ready to have Mika's answer. "And I will kill you for wasting my time that way. Raizo be damned!"

Mika thought about all of her choices and all of the things that she would have to do to become an equal for Raizo. Someone that not only he could respect and stop babying, but also everyone his clan could do the same. There would be pain, blood, and lots of tears. The training in the book seemed like an endless list of lessons that Mika would never be allowed to fail at. Never be allowed to mess up, because messing up in their world meant death. Could she do it? Could Mika walk into that garden, and bite the apple that promised all of this horrible knowledge for not only Raizo but also herself? Her job and her home were waiting on her. She could go home tonight, and never look upon this nightmare world again. Then she would be losing Raizo. Was she willing to look out of the window when she was old wondering what could have been? She looked up at Asami with her choice made.

Raizo watched the clouds roll over the sky hiding the moon from the world below. Had it only been six months since he brought Mika to Japan? It felt like an eternity ago. He hated himself right now. Though he wanted to point the finger at the other clans, he had no one to blame but himself. He was the one who selfishly brought Mika into his world. A world of darkness and shadow. He brought her here without remembering how resilient and brave she was. He had paid no heed to her strength of character that allowed her to find him in the first place. He should have known that she would find a way to survive even if it meant becoming part of his world.

He stretched and rose from the window to his chambers. They would not feel Mika's presence for some time or ever depend on what choice she made. He didn't bother pulling on a shirt. He wouldn't need for where he was going. He stepped out the door and marveled at the way the firelight of the torches danced in the darkness. What he had no replaced by his own hand was centuries old. This place had seen more blood and death than any hospital. He followed the trail of torches that lined the wall of the walkway. Though he was deep in thought he recognized when he was joined by three more figures.

Hachiro, Aki, and Katsuo were never too far away. He had chosen well when he picked them to be his next in commands. The men would never break, and they would never bend. They would travel the shadows until the end without faltering. Just like Asami. She would never dishonor herself by being disloyal to the clan. She would skate upon the scales of dragons if Raizo asked it of her. Then she would dance in the fire that it spread over the land. She would do whatever it took to win this war. She would do whatever it took to train Mika in the ways of the kunoichi. No, not Kunoichi. The way of the Lotus.

 _ **8 hour earlier in Mika's office**_

 _Raizo waited for the phone to pick up. He gave orders for the one who answered to find Asami. Though it didn't take long, he felt that Asami had purposefully delayed her response time. She loved to make an entrance. Even when you couldn't see her._

 _"Ozouno Raizo, such a pleasant surprise. " Asami's voice was like the sound of dead leaves rustling thought he trees. It spoke of ancient knowledge, and a truth no one but her could see. "I hear that you have need of me."_

 _Raizo's smile was wan but genuine. He knew not how much longer he would have her with him, but he would savor the time they had. "Yes, Asami-chan. I do."_

 _"What is to be done? Assassination? Stealing? Maybe a dance or seduction? If it's a seduction please remember I have standards. Don't give me to someone who can't handle me. It would be like shooting a rabbit with a semi-automatic weapon."_

 _Raizo shook his head in frustrated affection. Her days of seducing were over, but he had no doubt that she could deliver on every promise that she made. "No, Asami. It's to be a training."_

 _Asami grew very silent, and Raizo could hear the wheels turning in her head. " I see. And who is to be so honored that they would get my personal attention?"_

 _She knew, but she wanted him to say it out loud. Not only for her amusement, but it would make it realer for him. Mainly for amusement, however. "Mika. You were right. I have been a fool to think that I could show her parts of my world without her wanting the whole thing."_

 _Though when Asami spoke again there was no gloating. Only a dark seriousness that chilled Raizo on the inside. "Do you understand what you are asking?"_

 _Raizo knew and hated himself for it even more. "Yes, venerable Lotus. I do."_

 _"There will be no shortcuts. No easy way, and no mercy. She will either survive or she won't. This life is not for the faint of heart. I will make her such a weapon that the likes of the Black Sand has never seen. Mika will be that snake in the garden that will promise you paradise, and steal it away. She will become a very beautiful nightmare. Are you prepared for this?" Raizo pictured Mika the way Asami was describing, and couldn't do it. She was so good inside. It was hard to think of her harming anyone not out of self-defense._

 _"I understand Asami. Please help her." If Raizo had been in person he would have moved to his knees in bowed with the request. For know he would just have to hope that his voice explained what his actions could not._

 _Asami hummed in soft disbelief but went on to discuss the business of training as if nothing had changed. "We'll see. What are her virtues?"_

 _"She's highly intelligent. She's funny, good with numbers, she charming, friendly, and she has a way of making you feel at ease. She's can shoot well enough for Interpol, but she will have to learn how to truly use her guns if she is to keep them as her weapon of choice." His mind hissed silently at the thought of her combat training. "I will be the only one who trains her in combat."_

 _"It would be better if someone else taught her. Someone who wouldn't let love makes them soft on her." Asami's suggestion was mild, as she knew by the tone of his voice that he was not suggesting he was telling._

 _"No, I will teach her." Raizo knew that he would seek out and personally kill anyone who hurts Mika. No, it was better for him to take care of it._

 _Asami raised no more arguments, but he could hear the sigh in her voice. "Anything else?"_

 _"She speaks 3 languages and plays the piano." Asami didn't want to cheapen their relationship, and mention all of her physical attributes. One there were too many to list, and two Asami would see for herself when she met Mika in person._

 _"How… respectful of you!" Asami's cackle echoed off the walls making her voice sound otherworldly. " You also understand that she will have to take the final test? To become Kunoichi, she will have to prove it to the head of the clan. It won't be like the other ninja I train. To be a Lotus she must be skilled in all arts, including the more…physical ones." Asami's voice brooked no argument. Raizo hadn't planned on make her a Lotus. Apparently Asami had other ideas._

 _Raizo grits his teeth and took a deep breath. The door was opened now, and could not be closed. "I will administer the final test. Any training of that sort will also be done through me."_

 _"I understand" Asami agreed to quickly which made him suspicious._

 _"Do you?" His voice was deadly quiet. He didn't trust himself to discuss it further. "She has until morning to decide. Goodnight Asami."_

 _Asami answered an affirmative before hanging up. He pressed the phone to his forehead as if the small device had all the answers he could ever need. He looked around the room one last time, and thought about leaving a note, but decided against it. He would know soon enough._

 _ **The present**_

Raizo looked at his phone to read the last two messages he would read from some time from the two numbers displayed. One was Mika letting him know that someone was in her office, and the other was from Asami telling him that Mika's training started at dawn, He threw his phone into the darkness, and continue walking towards the courtyard. The selfish half, the half that was purely Black Sand licked its lips in anticipation for the Mika that would be brought to him once her training was over.

Asami would create a Mika who held no fear. Who would not only be able to walk into the shadows with him but dance inside if the darkness there? Mika would use every ounce of her strength, and turn it into something that could hold entire countries in the palm of her hand. The same way she held his heart. There was a part of him that was afraid of the ninja that Asami would create. With the way Mika owned him now, there was no telling what she would get him to do just to be in her presence. It would be a price he would gladly pay. He knew he would go to Hell for the path that he had set Mika one, but never had he been so willing to burn in those flames. If that was the price of Mika's transformation then so be it. He would pay any price he had to.

Raizo and his ninja's made it to the courtyard. They had some unfinished business to attend to regarding Rokuro being let into Mika's suite. It was pitch black. It was that time after midnight where the night seemed to swallow the light whole. He moved to the center of the surrounding pagodas. Ninja from all over lined the roofs and slid in and out of shadows. Children who braved the mountain to find them, and Ninjas who had escaped the taint of their clans were there. Raizo moved to stand before the pillar that both Rikiko and he had been tortured against. The only difference was that a screaming Takumi was there in their place. Once he arrived they all fell silent and watched him. Waiting for his command.

From the look of Takumi, Asami had been a little over zealous with the punishment. Takumi was missing several teeth, an eye, and almost all of her hair was missing. Takumi looked like a younger version of Asami. Raizo had forgotten to as Asami to practice some restraint, but he was at peace with what was done. Asami was from another world was slowly dying. Not fast, but that type of barbarism would be kept under lock and key unless necessary. Ninja as old as Asami were not known for their diplomacy; only their willingness to get the job done.

Raizo looked to those gathered, and his voice rang out to them. He hated talking to crowds, but he would get over it tonight. Tonight they would dispense justice. "Those gathered here. You will bear witness to what happens when you betray one of our own."

"Raizo please, this is not you! You can't do this! She's not even part of your clan. You said so yourself!" Takumi was desperately trying to reason with him. Unfortunately for her he was beyond reason when it came to Mika's safety or his clan. This was both.

"We have nothing if we do not have loyalty to each other." Raizo continued ignoring Takumi. He wanted to get back to thinking of Mika as soon as possible.

"Let me go! I'll go back to the White Crab! They will punish me for failing. You won't have to get your hands dirty!" Takumi jerked against the pillar that she was tied, and Raizo continued to ignore her pleas.

"This clan is built for one purpose and one purpose only. To take back the night from clans like the White crab that taints the name of ninja, and harms the communities around them. I compel no one to stay here. You are here of your own free will. " Raizo pulled a tanto out of his belt and walked towards Takumi.

"Raizo…please" In truth the pleas for her life were annoying. Ozouno had never tolerated sniveling and now he knew why.

"There is only one way out of the clan, and that's down the mountain. Raizo cut Takumi's hands-free and threw the blade down at her feet. "Every ninja will be spread out in the forest. If you can fight your way through them you can go back to the White Crab. If not, no one will mount your passing."

"Raizo, have mercy on me!" At this Raizo snarled and pulled Takumi up by what was left of her hair.

He brought her head up so that she could look into his eyes. "Do you have any idea what kind of monster you put on Mika's trail? Do you know what he does to women? He is known far and wide for his depravity. Letting you fight your way through the mountains was more of a chance then the one you gave Mika when you let that bastard into her suite!"

He threw her back into the dirt and turned away from her. Takumi pulled herself together and grabbed the small knife. She, of course, had the option of seppuku, but Raizo doubted she would take that route. It was a dying practice after all. Takumi made it to the gate that led out into the mountain and turned around. Silently pleading for someone to save her.

"Weakness compels strength and betrayal beget blood." The words were sour on Raizo's tongue, but they were not less true then when Ozouno said them He committed his crime full of the knowledge of the price. So had they all.

Seeing that no mercy would be given Takumi straightened and took that last step out of the gate. She turned and glared balefully at Raizo. " I hope you and your whore die as far apart as possible. You can't save her and you have written her death sentence Ozouno Raizo!"

She spat the words out and leaped into he darkness. Soon hundreds of ninja began following her into the woods. It wasn't too far after that Raizo began to hear the sounds of fighting.

"What if she survives?" Aki asked looking out through the gate.

"Then it was meant for her to come back. Either she has more lessons to learn or she will be teaching some. If she sets foot near one of our own again kill her." Raizo shrugged already moving towards his chambers.

Raizo bid what was left of the ninja goodnight and returned to his private chambers. Idly listening to the sound of swords being drawn and ringing out into the night. He would find out what the damage report was tomorrow. For now he would dream of full lips and coffee skin. Counting the days until he could be with Mika again.


End file.
